


Power Demands

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Pre - Deathly Hallows, Werewolves, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill feels the power</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Demands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Blood" and 100quills prompt "Power"

Every night I can feel it, humming through my veins. Power. The red of pain and pleasure, the black of poison and the night. I don't have blood in me anymore, I have power. As the sun disappears every day, I can feel the power in my veins, yearning to get out. As the middle of the month draws closer, it becomes more and more persistent, demanding to be released. Power should not be contained -- should not be trapped in such a flimsy form. It needs to be in a body that reflects the power within -- something sharp, something big, something _lethal._ That is what the power in my veins demands as it rushes through me. Blood.


End file.
